


Coward

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Cowardly, Fear, Gen, Haven, Haven City, Krimzon Guard, Metal Bugs, Metal Heads, Uncertain - Freeform, coward - Freeform, exterminators, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxter/Jak II. Daxter considers the ramifications of running off and leaving Jak behind. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a dark, emotional drabble that popped into my head. It makes a nice change from the parodies I usually write. It’s obviously a little AU, but I simply wanted to explore the idea of Daxter feeling depressed and hopeless.

The orange-furred rodent scrambled between legs of blue and yellow, the latter belonging to a lunatic with an Eco pistol in their hand – that very weapon aimed at the frightened, mute blonde. The self-preservation instinct forced Daxter to get as far away from danger, as quickly as possible.

The ground beneath his paws felt _wrong_ – all rough and artificial; nothing like the grassy hills and fine sand of the village. The world he once called boring was now all he longed for.

After tackling the guard in red armour – completely by accident! – he darted into a side alley, tripping several times along the way. Landing in muddy puddles resulted in sodden, blackened fur from landing in muddy puddles. Tears leaked from his eyes, at both the pain of his twisted ankle and the almost crippling rush of fear.

_I shouldn’t have run. Oh, God, I left Jak. Is that what best buds do for one another?_

The ottsel sat on a spot of ice-cold concrete and shivered, feeling sick to his stomach. Paws rose and gripped either side of his head, struggling to work his mind through the situation. Now truly alone, for the first time in his life – and through his actions, no less – he felt so frightened.

_I’m nothin’ but a coward…_

Daxter boasted, told tall tales of his heroism, but he knew very well he wasn’t strong and courageous. Whenever he rode into danger, it was always atop his best friend’s shoulder. With their roles suddenly reversed, a feat such as rescuing Jak felt impossible.

_I can’t save him…I can’t save anyone._


End file.
